Forum:My dragon quest nine team
My Dragon quest 9 team Please rate my team, and please give me advice. #'Chris- Paladin.' Weapon: Hammer. The shield is used to take hits. #'Theresa- Gladiator. Weapon: Sword, used to deal lots of damage.' #'Sarah- Ranger. Weapon: Bow, used to deal damage to more then 1 target with the ability Rain of Pain. Also a back up healer and if I need a item I use the ability Half-Inch.' #'Amy- Priest. Weapon: Wand. My main healer but can deal small amounts of damage which is mainly to stack for damage bonuses.' #'Jaina- Mage. Weapon: Wand. I use her when I need more damage and usally swapped with sarah to increase damage but I do lose a bit of healing. I want to turn her into a Sage soon.' _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Overall it looks like a decent team. The Falcon Blade is widely accepted as the most powerful weapon so maybe you should change your weapons to swords. I would make Sarah a sage or Jaina and put them in your party because it gives you a little more healing power and you don't really sacrifice any offence as the sage is more than competent in attack magic. You could also make Amy a sage as well if you want. I'm a sage fan so I would say anything that involves adding sages to your team is a good thing. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Okay, I'll rate your team. Starting with Chris. Chris You have a Paladin with a hammer. At least you didn't give him a Wand. And if you only have that one shield I recommend giving it to your Priest or Mage. And please write WHICH hammer you have! Theresa Which Sword do you have?! Give her an Uber Falcon Blade. Sarah No. Just no. You don't want a Bow with a Ranger. It's fine, but Axes work much better thanks to their good strength. You might be able to Rain of Pain enemies, but trust me. Axes have "Hatchet Man", a move which always gets a critical hit. Amy Make this girl a Sage, they have Kazing, which ALWAYS revives the opponent. They also have Disruptive Wave, Divine Intervention, Right as Rain, Multiheal at level 24, and all the darkness spells. The only thing they don't have that Priests have is Omniheal. And why did you give her a Wand? NO! Give her a Spear or a Staff. Wands don't nearly bring out their below average strength. Jaina Don't turn this one into a Sage. I know. Mages might have lower HP and Defense, but they have a lot more spells than Sages. They also have Oomph. Leave the Mage alone, but switch her to Paladin, give her 100 virtue points, and switch her back. Besides that Your team is lacking support. Priests can't do it all on their own, you know. I suggest switching your Ranger into an Armamentalist. They have all around average stats and have the buff spells and Oopmh. Also your team uses a lot of Magic. Change that. Okay, well that's the most help I can give you! Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 10:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey....didn't Felding edit this? Nothing's changed.... Aw, wanted to hear his advice. Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 16:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Copy/Pasting my edit... Don't know what the hell happened. -------- Chris While Hammers are good, I recommend them on Gladiators. Spears are probably the weapon you want to have on a Paladin, mainly due to Multithrust. What shield does he have? What's his armor and his accessory? What about his level? You can't ask for reviews without these things. Theresa Like Ayan said, slap an Uber Falcon Blade on her, or try out a Hammer or Axe. Gladiators are all about brute strength and the three main weapons they can weild benefit greatly from that. Sarah I disagree with Ayan about having a Ranger weild a bow. My ranger, Dustin, weilds a Bow and he's pretty friggin' good with it. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to experiment with other weaponry. Try an Axe or a Bow. See what suits the character better. Amy No Wands. Staves are what you want to use for MP Regeneration, although it only works when the character physically attacks the opponent. I'd say turn her into a Paladin, but you already have one, so... I can't say much except for changing the weaponry. Jaina Wand --> Staff. Turn her into a Sage ASAP after obtaining all of the Staff abilities. [ғeldιng] (talk) 06:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC)